The Point
by Living in Illusion
Summary: At day, Leah is a college student, more of a class nerd. But at the night, she was something else. No one knew or cared until he found out...and he doesn't like it, one single bit. What is he going to do about it?R
1. Take I: Tainted Life

**A/N: Thank you guys for leaving reviews on my first Blackwater fic. They really freshened me up. I hope you enjoy this story too. It may be three to four chapters long...**

**And there will be not much Bella bashing. I don't think I care about that character enough to do even that. Anyways, I hope you like it. Yeah, the first part is a bit boring but it'll get good, I promise!**

**This story is based on the POVs of both Jake and Leah...**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Pairing: Blackwater!(Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black)**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**The Point**

**Everyone needs a point in life to be happy, to live. She hasn't found one...yet.**

**Take I: Tainted Life...**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Leah's Point of View..._

Ignoring the fact that the girls are laughing at me, even pointing, I continue to sketch a piece at my copy. I don't know exactly what I am drawing here but my fingers carry on and in no time, I finish what I wanted to draw.

I smirk maliciously at the angel I've sketched on my copy. "_A Guardian Angel_!" What were my hands thinking when I drew these? Angel...like something like that could exist in the world. The living world is cruel and people are selfish. Anyone who would have lived my life would've known about this.

Warmth, protection, love, hope, mercy...everything that the angel symbolises, everything that is supposed to define humanity, no human possessess it. The only thing that the human eyes project out are now selfishness and the need to be powerful. Everywhere I've gone, everywhere I've turned, everything I've known till now, I've seen, I've felt, I've endured only the pain, hurt, betrayal, anger and nothing more.

Human life is pathetic...

But I know that if I had colours, I know what I'd like to color my angel. Her gown will be white, her long wings would be dull black, her waist length hair would be darker than her wings and shinier. Her lips would be painted black and her eyes would be of dark bleeding red. Her hands are on her chest, right where her heart is, "what am I supposed to protect", she seems to be thinking!

A strong odour of perfume assaults my nose, cutting off my air supply. I strain to breathe but the gag reflex starts to show, but I keep my cool.

'What is that, you freak?' The girl, who is supposedly called Bella hisses.

I pull the hood of my jumper over my head, fix my glasses and continue to ignore her.

'Are you too much of a mute to talk?' She sneers and her group of snobbish friends jeer in triumph.

'Bella, that is enough!' Edward, her supposed boyfriend says softly yet firmly.

Edward seems to be defending me. I watch her frown with satisfaction on my face. She turns to him, her back facing me and I know she is pouting cause from the corner of my eyes, I watch Edward melt.

Freaking soft hearted bastard...

'I'm sorry', he apologizes to me as soon as she leaves me alone with her gang. He smiles at me like he means it and speaks,'Well, I know she can be a bit of...um...'

'Bitch!' I want to suggest but I don't want to prolong this conversation, it is making me uncomfortable.

'It's okay,' I murmur softly without a smile.

His amber eyes are studying me intently. My face is framed with my long locks and my big dorky glasses so he can't see much of me. He sighs after he realizes that he can't get any more of the words out of me, so he leaves, signalling the arrival of the teacher.

The teacher begins teaching. My mind is elsewhere. I have already studied the chapter so I don't pay attention. I rather pay attention at the rain. The drops are falling endlessly. The rain, is it pure...or tainted...like everyone else in this planet? I start toying with my pencil, _pointless_..._pointless_..._pointless_... I twirl the pencil around my fingers and continue looking outside.

The teacher realizes that students are not understanding a single word he is saying, so he looks thoughtful. With a big smile plastered upon his lips, he declares,'Okay, boys and girls...'

Before he can even say it, I feel the worst approaching. The crazy gleam in his eyes scare me.

'I need all of you to be partnered up for this assignment!'

After all, I sigh, how can women's intuition be wrong? As usual, I end up with no one as my partner. Like I care...in the end, even if I do have a partner, I will have to do this on my own. The teacher looks at me skeptically, pursing his lips to say something to me, the door to the classroom opens and a foolish grin appears on the girl's faces quickly.

The guy in the door runs his fingers through his dark mane of hair lazily and his shirt clings to his body allowing the girls to drool over the perfect abs that he was masquerading. The girls are swooning, making googly eyes at him, I roll my eyes and start to play with my pencil again.

'Okay, why were you late Mr Black?' The teacher asks. He gives some lame ass excuse for about his father going off to some country and he was asked to dropped him off, that was the only way his father could have enough time to talk to him..

The girls made little cute faces at his story but he paid no heed to them. The teacher lets him stay in the classroom, one of the perks of being the son of the founder of the college.

'Miss Clearwater doesn't have a partner and since you are late, you don't have one too, so you are her partner!' The teacher exclaims.

Half my mind wants me to protest but I shrug it off. I just hope he doesn't get in my way of studying. The girls are glaring daggers at me. The guy throws a bored look at me and makes his way towards me. I am motionless.

'Hey there,' he smiles faintly at me and I look at him from above my glasses. His hands are extended towards me. I look at his hands...Big strong man hands...'Looks like I am your partner aye?' He tries again.

I nod at him, my hands still toying with my pencil.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Jacob's Point of View..._

"Okay Miss _Grumpy_!" I think as I plop down the seat next to this girl. This was going to be a long long long period.

I look at her from the corner of my eyes. She is freaking weird. Even in this warm condition, she was wearing a jumper, a black one at that, her pants were army green baggy. Her glasses were thick and she had the hood of the jumper over her head. Her bangs framed her temple and if the teacher hadn't introduced her as a girl, I would sure have mistaken her as a guy or something.

I hear from a student nearby that this project is worth about 40% of my grades. I look at this girl but she is still toying with her pencil. Man, she can play with her pencil really skillfully, she placed her thumb at the underside of the pencil and then flipped it easily. She hadn't said a single thing to me, except a curt nod, even after being partnered up for this project.

Like I was going to let my grades rot just cuz this girl was anti-social. The world sees me as this rich bad boy and my nature and my handsome features fuels the fact. The rumors circulate like crazy about me but since I don't care enough to deny them, I have formed quite a reputation at this place. But I love my grades and I am a straight A+ student. And I was not going to drop my grades cuz I was partnered to her.

I turn towards her and say the exact same thing to her. She doesn't look surprised rather, she nods at me. Nodding, is that all that she can do, I frown. She then says in a quite whisper,'Library, 4:30 sharp!'

I nod at her to irk her but she doesn't get the point.

_Library..._Wait...Where the hell was that?

I have too much of pride to ask her where it was so at the end of 6:00 I finally reach the library, in a mess, sweating like a pig. Even through those dark thick glasses, I feel the glare on me.

Stupid Bint!

We study for about half an hour in silence when she looks at her watch and gasps out loud,'Oh Shit!'

'Let's study for a while 'kay, I'll drop you!' I offer but she shakes her head and murmurs quietly before leaving, 'Tomorrow, same time.'

I watch her leave, stunned. My mouth hanging open, staring after her. Not a single girl had declined me before like that and she did that...so freaking easily! How's that even possible?

I can't study at all. My mind is haunted by her action. I leave too, to soothe my broken ego...okay fine I'm probably exaggerating...or not...

I am driving the car to my when when I see her scurrying down the road to the worst part of the city. My curiousity spikes but I'm too agitated to follow. Why should I care if she goes down to the bad neighbourhood anyway? Was she there to buy drugs or to meet someone or...I shake my head at the disgusting things that pop up in my mind. This is just plain insane.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Leah's POV..._

I run through the dark alleys where the drug dealers are selling booze along with drugs. The addicts are on the high, some people are fighting. Prostitutes are showing themselves off. I pull my oversized jumper closer to me and run faster. I was already late for my job. This place makes me feel nauseated. This is one of the worst dumps I've lived my whole entire life. But this is the only thing I can afford and this is way better than the foster family where I was adopted where my supposed to be foster father nearly raped me. That was when I ran. I was never going back to this place.

But that incident ad me living in this dump made me realize that I need to get out of this hell I'm living before it swallows me whole and to do that education is the only key, that is why I study hard. But thinking about the kids in school, like the way they treat me and themselves, I often wonder if that community is any good than this. But I need to try...before I regret.

I reach the filthy apartment and pull on the curtains and reach for my drawer and pull out a good enough clothes but even the modest one I found was very skimpy. Groaning, I put the cloth in my bag and then head out to the night-club...where I work...

What? Someone needs to pay for my studies and it pays just enough for my studies...

Nodding at the owner of the club, who hired me, I enter the dressing room. The club owner likes me. He thinks of me as his daughter and protects me in this place. All I need to do is entertain the people here. The worst thing I have done here is give a lap dance to a guy. I don't need to do other bad things that the women employed here do and I am glad for it. I man I hate this job and the people who come here.

I change into the clothes that barely cover me. Painting my face with all the make-up and pulling a blond wig over my black hair, I take a deep breath...Here I go, to this hell...

I go on to the stage and the lusting eyes follow my every move, the wandering hands want to feel me, they undress in in their minds and I feel sick, looking at them. This is hell, my personal hell. One day, I am going to break out of this place...But I'm starting to wonder if I can't!

It was around three in the morning, after cleaning up the mess in the club...well, this is what I have to do for compensation of not sharing of my body...I reach home. I feel like a filth and a cheap skank. I count the salary I have pocketed for this week, paying for my studies, stationary, rent and everything, I find there won't be enough money for food. I take a shower for cleansing myself and sleep for about 2 hours. At 6:30, I reach the college, after having a cup of strong black coffee and a couple of stale cookies in my fridge.

The college library mostly opens at 6:15. I don't have enough money to buy books so I come hereto study in the mornings. I was studying, doing some research on the assignment the teacher had asked us to do and I feel sleep overwhelm me. After the college and the club, and just two hours of sleep, I always feel tired. I was sore and my eyes were heavy and my head was aching bad. Maybe I need more caffeine or something, I think, stifling a yawn.

The phenomenon..._yawn_...of showing..._yawn_...more than..._yawn_...one...

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Jacob's POV_

It was nearly 7 when I parked my car in the parking lot of the college and hunkered out of the car. I hate being home alone. The silence is so deafening that it chills me and I feel really alone and isolated and sad and the more I think about it, the more angrier I get.

Father was out of the country again in business and being the only son, I was alone in the house. SO I decided to come school early, at least I'd do some work. When a cold wind blew past me, I clutched the jacket tightly and made my way to the library. Searching for the required book, I got inside the reading room, where I was met with the most unexpected sight ever. The Clearwater girl was on the room, dozing off.

Pulling a chair next to her silently, I sat down and turned towards her. I put down the packet of the chocolate beans, I was eating. She was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Her glasses were still on the bridge of her nose and the hood of the jumper was still on. It looked as though it was uncomfortable. She must be pretty tired if she was asleep in this place.

I pulled the spectacles from her face and put them in the table after folding them. I looked at her. And what I saw struck me the most.

Dear god, she was _beautiful_...

Not just okay or anything, she was beyond pretty. Behind these dark glasses, she had long lashed eyes. Her nose was small and cute and her full lips formed a cute pout when she slept and the content expression in her face was just brilliant.

I pulled the hood down, her hair was black, straight and silky. Her hair was cut, framing her forehead and if I didn't know better, she'd have passed for a guy when she pulled the hood over her head but now, the hair that framed her head made her look more angelic than I had seen any other girl.

I wanted to suppress the urge but I couldn't. My hands moved out of my own accord and I pushed the lush dark bangs from her temple. I smiled at the softness of her hair and my smile intensified when she shuddered and murmured something in her sleep.

I started to study, my hands on her hair and with my other hand, I started on the chocolate beans that I loved the most.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and she moaned a bit at the feel...

That small...almost inaudible moan went right through my lower body..._Dammit_!

It wasn't as if I had no sex-life. It was quite the contrary actually. My looks and my father's money pulled the girls in to me like a magnet. Even without me asking, the girls fell straight to my bed, hoping that I'd fall in love with them. And I wasn't stupid. I'd use them cause they wanted me to use them but I'd never see the girl ever again if she was the typical gold digger type. They were stupid to think that I'd give my heart or anything for them. I was a bit difficult. I have trouble expressing myself. I never express my feelings from my mouth, I do it through my actions.

But I had found not a single girl good enough for my attention...

I had hearts out for Bella, Edward's girlfriend for a short tome but I realized soon that she was like that too, cheap little gold digging skank. I dumped her soon enough after I realized that.

So I usually could keep my hormones in control. The girl shifted a bit, giving me more access to her soft hair. I went rigid and my pulse along with my heart started to race, at the little sound she produced.

Absent-mindedly I kept on stroking her hair. She moaned again and the sound was the most delicious music that I had ever heard. I felt myself jerk in response and a low groan escaped my lips. It turned out tobe a big mistake for the girl was light sleeper. Her eyes opened slowly. Her half lidded eyes had to be the sexiest thing I had seen my whole entire life.

Her eyes were obsidian like mine but a bit more deeper, bit more maturer, bit more mystifying and bit more beautiful. She screeched when she saw me and jolted awake. My hands tore away from her soft hair and instantly missed the tender feeling of the locks of her.

Frowning and swearing a bit, she put on her glasses and pulled on her hood and glared at me. I frowned at her but said nothing but continued to munch on my chocolate beans, studying. Her stomach growled a bit and she looked at me expectantly, she must have looked like that cause through those thick glasses of her, I couldn't see her eyes. I smiled inwardly and ignored the fact that her stomach had just growled and continue to munch on my chocolate beans. She stretched her hands at the packed but I slapped her hands away.

'Want some? Then ask for it!' I said snappishly.

Her face soured a bit but she said at me, her voice low,'Can I have some of you chocolate beans?'

I grinned in my head but kept a straight face. 'No!'

She glared at me. I thought she would say something but she sat up and then went towards the other reading room, angry. What she didn't see was my amused chuckle. I didn't regret the fact that I had been an ass towards her cause I loved my chocolate beans.

Ever since that day, I was in the library sharp at 6:30 and left after she left at 6:00 every evening. She never asked me for my chocolate beans anymore but she began studying with me and I began to know her and like her.

She was a fine piece of jewel, in her mind and her brilliancy and I didn't intend to loose that. I was thinking of first befriending her and then making her mine.

She and I often had a glaring competition but I could feel the change in attitude of her towards me and I loved it, a lot...I just hoped that she would feel the same way about me like I did or else I was going to go insane. The more I knew her, the more I wanted to know her. She would listen to me and we share same philosophies about life and things important in life but she never shared her life with me.

I wanted to know who she was, wanted to meet her parents. But she never let me in close to her private life. So stupidly I followed her, without her knowledge to where she lived. I was struck when she entered a shabby looking building on the slums of the city.

That was where she lived? That was impossible...ANd now I want to know and how? But I want her to tell me that herself...

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**If you want me to continue, review people...But just don't ask me to update soon cuz I have a really busy life of studying(I know...my life sucks!) But then again...good reviews make me wanna write more...**

**...Rain...**


	2. Take II: Revelation

**A/N: Thank you all so much for taking time to read and review the first chapter, you guys don't know how much it means to me. I was grinning like an idiot when I read that you guys enjoyed it. ^_^. Just wanted to say a quick thank you.**

**And sorry for the late post...too less time and too much study to do..**

**So here is the next installment of the story. I hope it satisfies you guys.**

**This story is based on the POVs of both Jake and Leah...**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Pairing: _Blackwater_!(Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black)**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**The Point**

**One dares to do things when one wears a mask...**

**Take II: Revelation...**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Leah's Point of View..._

Am I getting paranoid or is this really happening? I ask myself. I sure am not hallucinating. The guy over the bar is looking at me intently and that gazes is insane and makes me nervous. He makes his way over me and the look he gives me makes me uneasy and really really uncomfortable. I try to shy away from that penetrating gaze but I am semi-naked, so it doesn't matter.

'On beer please.' He says and smirks at me.

My instincts tell me to get away from this man but I don't have the luxury to listen to my instincts. I just look at him and nod and pass him a beer. He sits in the table and grins maliciously,'I'm Ian, and you are.'

I can't seem to invent a name fast and I reply,'Leah!'

'You dance pretty well!' He comments and I don't know how to respond to that comment. I smile faintly and nod in acknowledgement of what he had said.

'It could be good to have you dance for just me one day, don't you think.' He says, his words sends chills of fear down my toes.

'I don't think so.' I murmur a bit and then turn away from him, my shift is nearly over and I make my way towards the washroom just to get dressed in my usual garments. I need to study for a test tomorrow.

Just as I turn around, I see the man's eyes darken in anger. He glares at me and slams his beer down and storms out. I sigh in disbelief. Did the guy really think I was going to dance for him or something.

After eating something from the bar, I went to the apartment and then took a shower to clean myself. I feel filthy, this is just too much for me to take.

It was 6:30 when I got to the library where I met with Jacob in the library. He smiled faintly at me and I nodded at him. We studied for some time. I yawned a lot and he still didn't give me his chocolate beans even when he knew I was hungry. I don't know what his problem is, he offers me to buy real food but doesn't share his candies with me, even when he has a a load full of it.. But still, I think it is pretty adorable, in a weird kind of way. We are spending a lot of time together now, I dunno why he bothers to be around with me. He is at the library before I am here and he stays till I do. He offers everyday to drop me off but I refuse, always.

I dunno why but I don't want him to know about my conditions and all. I don't want his sympathy or anything. I am happy just the way I am going with my life.

I know what is going on with my heart. It thumps erratically when he brushes his hands, even though slightly over mine. I feel myself flush with embarrassment when I find him looking at me with those eyes. I find myself smiling when I wake up, dreaming of him. I find myself get a bit jealous, when he talks to other girls, especially Bella. I feel my stomach churn in anticipation, each day when I see his face...I'm beginning to like him...a lot.

But there is an uncertainity that never ceases to make me feel like I'm dreaming of something unattainable. He is rich and famous, he is handsome, he is good in studies and in sports, he is great at everything he does. He can have any girl he wants cause one look from him and the girls go swooning over him...If I were sane, then I'd have thought that I can never have him...

But there is always a vibe from him, a look, a smile, even though a faint one, a smouldering gaze that makes me a bit safer, that makes me feel like maybe, he is attainable. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe when this project is over, he won't even look at me, but for now, I'm just content with what I feel cause I know I won't ever regret having feelings for him, not ever.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Jacob's Point of View..._

It had been long since I had followed her to her building, she never, not even remotely let me in her life. It was slightly frustrating. I was a patient man but it was just too damn irritating cause she was taking too damn long to tell me what was going on with her life.

So, one Saturday, I went to her landlord, without her noticing. Her landlord was a bald looking man with meanest eyes and cruellest attitude. When I asked about the person living in the room 7 of the building, he refused to talk.

I asked him yet again but he didn't say anything until I decided to bribe him. I am a person who looks like I'm well taken care of. The old stealthy man must have realized that and also the fact that I seemed too desperate for that piece of information.

After handing him an obscene amount of money, (his eyes went wide when he counted it) he finally began talking.

Turned out Leah had stayed in the apartment with a false name, Seth. According to the old goon, Seth worked mostly at night and he studied in day. He had come to the place about one year ago, he was a good fellow, always paid rent in time and never complained about anything. He was private and never talked to any of his neighbours. He was quite and it was as if he didn't even live there, he was as quite as a mouse.

Leah was using a guy's name to stay in this dump..._Why_?

I asked the man if any girls could live there. He laughed for a while, any girl in her right mind would never want this place, he had replied. Returning to his home from the place, he realized why, there were drug addicts, drug sellers, and horny people doing business with cheap looking prostitutes...This place was absolutely disgusting.

Is that why Leah was living under an alias or was she engaged in these activities herself. Thinking about her in skimpy clothes and cheap makeup and ..._ughhhh_! I couldn't even think about it...It was just too unfitting for her character.

Though the thought haunted me, I decided not to ponder the matter further, I was already tired as I was. Plus I realized what they meant when they said "_Curiosity kills the cat...Curiosity definitely killed the cat."_

I was in for a surprise when I entered my home late in the evening, after the stroll around the park to refresh my battered state of mind. And it was a surprise I didn't find quite appealing...at all.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Other's Point Of View..._

To say that Jacob Black had changed, drastically since these few weeks would be an understatement of the century. He had changed very very much, much to his friend's that is our annoyances.

He didn't come around with us anymore. He didn't hang out with us anymore. He was being more of a book worm these days and it was way too disturbing for us. The girls that he kept lined up for himself had depleted over the past few months, he didn't care about anyone, not even his friends and the worst part was he was being too much whipped and we knew the reason...

_Leah Clearwater_...

Yeah that weird dork with those glasses and those crazy baggy pants and jumpers over her head all the time girl. We don't know what Jacob finds so appealing in that girl, she is sooo not his type, at all. But he wanted her so much and we wondered what we could do about that situation and after a lot of brainstorming, we came up with the perfect solution...We need to go clubbing and get him laid...

**Muhahahahaha**...We are just too genius for our own good.

When Jacob came to his mansion which he humbly calls his home, we barged upon him. He glared at us for the idea but we were never the ones to cower in front of that**_ Death glare_**, well some of us were shivering at the intensity of the gaze which, mind you, included me too, we refused to give up. As his friends, we knew, he needed some entertainment and he was going to have some, even if it meant dragging him to the place.

When he realized that we weren't going to stop until he went with us, he finally gave up and followed us sulkily and no amount of jokes and the stupid talks about beers and girls cheered him up, rather, it worsened his mood. He can be such an ass sometimes...It is pain in the neck..

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Jacob's Point of View..._

Ughhh...I hated my so called friends a lot. I didn't want to go to a club or anything, mostly if it is a dance bar. It is not that I can't get laid, it's just that after I have laid my eyes on that girl at the library, I just think that no other girl can fulfil the fantasies I fantasize about her. I don't even understand why my body can't respond to anymore else these days but her. It s an undeniable and cruel animal magnetism that pulls me to her...

But to get rid of my friends and make their stupid ranting about how I've lost my _virility,_ I decided to make them shut up by doing what they wanted me to do...Go to a stupid dance bar.

The toxic smell of the drinks and the cigarettes mixed with something awfully disgusting fills my nose and I cringe in disgust. What the hell is this place anyway? I look at my friends for the answers and one of the buffon answers that this is the very place where the best dancers are _available_. I wonder if that really means the same thing he has implied...My so called friends can be called the synonyms for pigs.

While my friends are in the table in front of the stage where the dancers are performing in very very revealing clothes and fake wigs and doing inappropriate things, I scoot to the table far away from the table and sip on my drink.

I make my face as scary as possible and even I can feel the vibes that says _"back-off"_ from my skin. I glare at every dancers and other girls that try to make a move at me intensely and they get the point, cause they back off. After a while, the girls get tired of me glaring at them and move onto other people. My friends are busy groping the girls who are giving them a lap dance.

I feel a cold and sinister aura around me and I see a man with dark scary eyes, his eyes on a blonde at the bar mixing drinks. He looks as if he could just push her up the wall and take her then and there. But there is a dangerourous vibe that creeps me out. He is psycho, I think as he continues to stare at the girl.

What is in that girl, I wonder and look at her. She has beautiful skin, not ebony but beautifully dark complexion. She is skilled in mixing drinks and beside that I don't see anything in her, maybe due to the dim light that surrounds the place.

A girl approaches her and then whispers something in her ears, she frowns but leaves the bar nonetheless and disappears behind the curtains, just to appear in the stage, few seconds later in purple top and a dark black skirt that just cover her assets. If you could just look close enough and have an imaginative mind, there would be so much room to think what she was really like beneath those clothes.

But like _I _care anyway...

The girl began to dance in the stage. There was a modesty about her when she danced that exuded raw sensuousness. Without even knowing, I had leaned forward and licked my lips, this girl would definitely be great. And then I realised the man at my side was looking at her with the same lust-filled dark eyes which made a formidable feeling rose to my chest. This was not going to end good, my intuition was screaming...

That was until the girl began to sway her hips at the beat of music that my mind lost all track of time and control. My felt my hands twitching to touch her, my body jerking to feel her, my mouth eager to taste her. Maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea after all, she was making me forget about Leah Clearwater afterall.

My body jerked as I stood up from my seat..._Leah Clearwater_...I liked that girl, what was a doing here, looking at some other girl, and even enjoying every passing second of it. As I stood up, the table made a loud noise which made the people look at me in confusion. I flushed in embarrasment, I looked too eager, so I smiled nervously and sat down, trying to think about anything else but the girl dancing in the bar.

_Think of Leah...Think of Leah...Think of Leah..._

_Ahhh...Leah!_

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_Leah's Point of View..._

My eyes widened for a fraction of second when I saw Jacob Black at the bar, it was so weird. He was always so calm and collected and didn't look like any of the guys who would come to a place like this. I saw him laugh nervously and swear before he sank back to the seat. And my eyes didn't go amiss the pent on his pants either. I smirked almost evilly looking at his flustered state.

So...Jacob Black was lusting for the dancing girl at the bar, which he didn't know was _me_.

I often don't go around the floor dancing for people, but this time, I was happy to make Black an exception. I already had succumbed to the fact that I had the hugest crush at Black so why not? I could never have him as my own when I was in school, for the fact that I acted cold and pretended I didn't like him. And though he had dropped subtle hint in library that he liked me, I wasn't sure.

So I decided to make him even more flustered than he already was, to see if he could last long. I hopped off the stage and pranced upto him in slow sensual movement. I was aware of the dark eyes over me along with a confused look from the bar owner who knew I hated dancing for the people and an angry glare from the Black himself.

I jumped at his table and he scooted his chair a bit back, unknowingly giving me space to sit at his lap. I made a leap for it and sat on his lap. His hands were balled into fists, his eyes were shut closed and his breathing heavy, I grinned evilly and ground my small body into his,

I realized how broad he was. I had never seen him so close, his jaws were well cut and his muscles were well-defined under the fabric of his white button up shirt. I placed my hands on his balled ones and slowly traced my fingertips along his fist, his hold on himself loosened and his stiffened body seemed to relax a bit.

I grinned evilly when he stiffened again when I took his hands and gently led it to the valley of my breasts. I felt a jolt of pleasure pass through me and a hum of approval rumble from his chest on my back. I sighed in warm pleasure and anticipation. Man...I never knew it could feel so damn wonderful.

I let go of his hands which had begun to move on his own accord, caressing me softly. I placed my hands on his neck and pulled him closer. His breath was hot on the nape of my neck and I whimpered in this sweet torture. Even though it was me who had started it, I was slowly beginning to get overwhelmed by his large hands that was currently in the way downwards.

I pulled on his hair harshly, hoping he would do more to my willing body. He growled softly and bit on my neck, making me shudder and writhe on his lap, making him more and more aroused. A growl escaped his throat again and his hands were in my hips stilling me, stopping me from grinding on his lap. He placed chaste kiss upon the place where he had bitten me and began sucking upon it, making me moan louder than ever.

I didn't hear the wolf whistle that broke out from the group a few tables from where we were, which undoubtly were his friends, I didn't notice the dark eyes of the men in the bar that roamed around my body, I didn't realize we were out on the public, doing this, I didn't hear the shattering of the glass bottle on the table adjacent to this one. I was just too lost on the way he felt...I was just too entranced by this powerful feeling that washed through me, I was just too happy at the moment to see, hear and realize all of that...

That is until I felt myself being pulled and hauled to the floor, harshly. My eyes snapped open and I saw that guy, Ian or whatever his name was glaring at Jacob. Jacob's eyes went wide in confusion. That Ian guy was drunk, I assumed for he was smelling too strongly of alcohol and he was a bit stumbly. When Jacob looked at the towering guy, that was Ian, Ian punched Jacob straight to the face. Jacob went down with the chair. I paniked and without my own knowledge, I cried shrilly,_'Jake_!'

I clasped my hands to my mouth after that. He looked at me and for a brief moment I caught his eyes and I saw confusion, anger and guilt there all at a time, making him look really adorable.

He didn't pull me to my feet, rather, he got up and looked at the guy questioningly.

Ian spoke, his voice sloppy,_'What the fuck were you doing to my girl, you son of a..._'

He made a move to punch Jacob, while still talking but Jacob was too fast. He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence cause the punch Jacob threw on the guy's gut sent him flying to the wall. He hit his back really hard and he slumped to the floor.

Jacob then looked at me. Then a look of realization dawned on his face, I saw flicker of disgust, anger, hurt and after that confusion run through his ebony eyes that had returned to it's original state. _'Leah_?'

Then I realized what had happended. The blonde wig had discarded my head when Ian had hauled me to the floor and was lying alongside me. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. My heart started to beat rapidly and my eyes misted in hurt. I shouldn't have started this and now he knew what I was, what I did and the disgust I had seen earlier in his eyes were still fresh in my memory, making my stomach churn in panic.

Biting back a sob and holding back some of the salty tears that threatened to slide down my cheeks, I looked at him, as if daring to ask me, confront me, to scold me, to do something, at least scream at me...please...anything.

But he just looked at me. He had no emotions in his face, no questions in his eyes. His face was blank and empty, he didn't say a single freaking thing at me, he just stared at me. with a blank look..

I had enough of this and I did the only thing a girl could do at a situation like this, I ran...or at least tried to...

I got up too hastily and tried to get the hell out of the place but luck was intent to embarrass me further than this. I had sprained my ankle, I had fucking sprained my ankle and I went down...but it wasn't the floor I collided to.

It was a well developed heavenly abs of the one I was trying to run away from_...Oh Fuck_!

_This just couldn't be happening!_

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but fanfiction kept screwing my format over and over..so sorry for that and the typos 'kay!**

**I hope you guys review this chapter too. The next chapter will be a final one, I think and I'm going to start on another Blackwater again, I'm beginning to love this couple more and more...WooHoo... And remember reviews make me wanna write more...**

**..._Rain_...**


End file.
